


[Podfic] Love Soaked Lungs

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is annoying the shit out of Santana with all the whining he's been doing about how lonely he is and how he hasn't gotten any in forever. Okay, maybe not that last part, but she can tell it's been awhile. He's awfully tense. So, Auntie Tana decides it's time to take matters into her own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Love Soaked Lungs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oohshinyfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohshinyfangirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Love Soaked Lungs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/578391) by [Switch842](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Switch842/pseuds/Switch842). 



> **ETA:** I mistakenly said the author's name wrong in the podfic. Though, as you can tell from the cover art, the author's name is Switch **842**. Sorry, darling!

Cover Art provided by analise010.

| 

## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic%20Party/Love%20Soaked%20Lungs.mp3) | **Size:** 8.25 MB | **Duration:** 00:08:52
  * [Podbook](http://bit.ly/158BZMr) | **Size:** 7.71 MB | **Duration:** 00:08:52

## Reader's Notes

I made this as a gift to Oohshinyfangirl for all of the _fantastic_ podfic porn that she's made. Run, don't walk, over to all of her podfics. Thanks to KLB for the beta!

## Feedback

Comments are love! Tell me how you really feel, even if you're just stopping by. ♥
  
---|---


End file.
